


The Prisoner

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come play, Dirty Talk, Hux is Not Nice, Impregnation Kink, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Dubcon, No actual mpreg, Ren is a 'resistance spy', Roleplay, Top Hux, hints at established relationship, tfa kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Ren roleplay that Ren is a Resistance spy. The only way that the First Order General will let him go back to the Resistance is pregnant with Hux's child, so everyone can see what a whore he really is. No actual mpreg here, but they both really like the idea..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt on the TFA kink meme:
> 
> More kink meme fills. From the following prompt, obviously mentions of impreg/pregnancy and slight dubcon (but they’re pretending). I’m sorry, I really am.  
> Even though Kylo can’t get pregnant, he and Hux enjoy roleplaying that Kylo is a captured Resistance agent and that Hux will only let him go after he impregnates him in order to show the people on Kylo’s side just how eager he is to spread his legs for a First Order general  
> .  
> Bonuses:   
> +Lots of dirty talk about how fertile Kylo is and how pregnancy will change his body.  
> ++Hux says something along the lines of “what will they think when they see that you’ve come home a knocked-up whore?”  
> +++Kylo begs for Hux’s seed

‘So if I do this, if I...sleep with you, you’ll let me go?’

Kylo’s ‘innocent’ face will be the end of Hux. Wide brown eyes that gaze back at him, full and rosy lips slightly parted in horror at what Hux is about to do to him. Protesting although he is already naked and on his back, propped up on his elbows so he can stare up at Hux who is knelt between his knees. His broad chest and muscular arms only serve as a reminder that he could easily overpower Hux is he chose to.

Hux runs the tip of one finger over Kylo's cock, already erect and leaking precome into his stomach. Painting a long stripe up his belly and chest and pressing what remains to his parted lips. This draws a startled gasp, but he breaks away from the role of helpless, reluctant victim long enough to suck Hux's fingers clean, licking them greedily as they are drawn away.

‘There's really no need to be so coy, it's painfully obvious how much you want this. I've heard rumours about the promiscuity of Resistance scum like you.’

‘Please General, just let me go…’ Desperate pleas in Ren’s deep voice sound even better somehow, seeing someone so brutish and powerful brought low does things to Hux...

‘It seems such a waste though..’ Hux croons, spreading his hand over Kylo’s flat stomach. ‘A fit young specimen like you must be at peak fertility. I don't think I can let you go without a belly full of my seed. A child growing inside you.’

‘No, please. I can’t..’ Ren moans, trying to sound helpless even as his cock twitches with interest. 

‘You can, and if you want to go free, you will.’ Hux soothes, lubing his fingers and pressing one into Ren’s tight hole. ‘So wet for me already, just waiting to be bred..’ He withdraws and presses in again, angling his hand to just brush Ren’s prostate.

‘Ah! Hux!’ His back arches at the intrusion, already rolling his hips back against him for more

Hux tuts, a wicked grin teasing at one corner of his mouth. ‘It’s General, or Sir, to you, rebel scum.’ 

He pushes in a second finger after a needy whine, Ren’s hips bucking against his hand. ‘They’ll all know. The whole of the Resistance will know just how eager you were to spread your legs for your enemy. An enemy General, no less. Such a slut..’

‘Please don't do this, they’ll all know, they’ll see…’ He mewls, even as he's is lifting his hips off the mattress for more.

‘See what? Your belly swelling with my child? Your chest and nipples heavy with milk? Knowing you must have taken load after load of my seed to get this way?’ Hux teases, pushing his legs back and pressing the head of his cock to his slick entrance. Not quite fucking him, not yet.

‘Yes!’ He moans, fruitlessly grinding his hips back against him. 

‘Say you want it.’ 

‘I...please..’

‘You heard what I said.’

‘Please fuck me. Come in me, I want it!’ He begs.

‘Such a desperate little whore..’ Hux chides as he presses into him.

‘I can't believe we’re doing this, it's against regulations, I'll be punished..’ He babbles as his eyes squeeze shut, relishing just how full he feels with his legs wrapped around Hux’s back.

‘It's so telling how you try to keep me inside you even as you protest.’ He says, leaning over him so he can press a hand to his belly whilst he fucks him. ‘That's it, lift your hips up for me. It's far more likely to take that way. Your belly is so ready for my come, i’m sure I'll knock you up first time though.’

‘What is General Organa going to say when she sees you? All swollen with a child of the First Order? When you've given birth to her red-headed grandchild because you really cannot keep your legs together?’

Kylo moans incoherently, his heels digging into Hux’s back as he sets a punishing pace. 

‘Tell me, you traitorous little whore.’ The venom he adds to the last word, together with a sharp snap of his hips which hits just the right spot makes it hard to form an answer. Kylo is flushed and stuttering, shamed at how much he likes and how he cannot bring himself to say no. His hand wraps around his cock before Hux smacks it away.

‘She’d be f-furious, say she raised me better than that- n-Ah! Hux-Sir, please! I want it-’

‘Want what?’

‘I want- oh- I want you to come inside me. I want your seed filling my belly, your child inside me, please Sir!’ He whines, his long fingers digging into his belly, willing it. 

Flushed and glistening with sweat, his dark locks clinging to his face, lips parted, eyes clenched shut, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other grasping his flat stomach, he looks so utterly perfect and debauched.

‘Then you’ll let me go?’

‘If it takes, if it implants first try. If not, I'll breed you again, and again, until you’re pregnant. Either way, you're not leaving without my child growing in your belly.’ Hux cannot hold it off much longer, he’s already precariously close.

‘Y-yes Sir. Please…’

‘I'm going to..Ren!’ Any sort of composure leaves Hux as he orgasms, grabbing Kylo’s hips and pressing as deep as he can, forcing his seed inside him.

Both know Kylo can't conceive from this, but the thought of it alone is intoxicating.

‘You can..finish yourself now. It'll only help you to conceive.’ He murmurs, stroking Kylo’s belly almost lovingly. Kylo grasps his cock roughly, slicking his length with precome as he strokes.

‘Make sure you stay like this. Keep my seed inside you, let it settle in your womb..’

He hesitates, wondering if that’s too far just as Kylo erupts over his hand with a deep groan. He works his cock through each last twitch and shudder before he slumps, spent, against the pillow. He trails his finger through a few drops of come on his stomach, pressing it to Hux’s mouth to taste.

Hux suckles appreciatively, leaning over for a kiss before he pulls out and settles in his arms.

‘I'm not sure if I should be concerned how much you liked that..’ Hux teases, sleepily.

‘Almost as much as you, Sir.’


End file.
